Mischief
by JuviaLoveless
Summary: When Chat Noir visits Marinette and makes a few discoveries, he decides it's time to play. (This story is pure sin) (Also, I don't own the characters, the show, or the cover photo.)
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night out, a perfect crescent in the sky and a breath-taking view of the stars. Marinette was sitting on her balcony wrapped in a thick blanket drinking a cup of hot chocolate as she watched the bakery lights flicker off below, signaling the shop's close for the night and that her parents were going to bed. She was waiting for a certain cat to show up. He comes at this time most nights to visit. Marinette and Cat Noir had grown very close over the past few months. The small girl thought back to that first night she brought him home, the night that started their friendship outside of her mask. He still doesn't know her secret identity, nor she his. But she still considers Chat her best friend, second only to Alya.

The night she brought him home was the night of one of their regular fight's against Hawkbitch and one of his akumatized victims. Chat Noir had sustained terrible injuries after throwing himself in the way of the villain to save Ladybug. Like usual, Ladybug cast her lucky charm and saved the day, capturing the butterfly, but not before almost losing Chat. He was losing blood, lots of it, and fast. He could barely stand, much less walk, and for some reasons his injuries didn't disappear once the butterfly was captured, which is something that rarely happened. He hadn't used cataclysm during that fight so the magic of his suit was probably the only thing at that time keeping him alive. Marinette was panicking, knowing Chat needed help and quick, but that she couldn't take him to the hospital or it could reveal his secret identity and potentially put him in even worse danger. Eyes darting around she searched for answers, for any answer, to save her partners life. She picked him up and started moving, having no clue where she was going but trying to do something and fast. Before she knew it she was standing on the balcony to her own bedroom. She didn't think twice before calling "spots off" and rushing into her room carrying Chat. That whole night was a struggle to keep him alive. The next couple of days wasn't any better, but she refused to give up on her partner. After a week he got finally started getting better, and was able to walk and move around. It was clear he was feeling much better and she was glad that with them being superhero's, that they healed quicker than most people. When asked what happened she told him he got into a fight with an akuma and almost died, and that ladybug had brought him there asking for help. Since that time, like a lost kitty, Chat kept coming back to her balcony to see her. They would eat some of the pastries from her parents bakery, which Chat seemed to love, and talk about anything and everything. Well, maybe not everything, but close. 

Marinette sighed. Chat seemed to be taking his time tonight. Maybe he wasn't coming? Usually he would have already been here by now. She got up and walked inside. She decided she would take a bath to warm up some. She wasn't tired yet, and after watching Adrien play in gym today, needed a bit of a cool down. She picked out her favorite loose t-shirt and pair of comfy pants to wear after her bath. Or at least that was the plan, until she tripped on a sock she left laying on the ground on her way to the bathroom, crushing into the sink with a thud and managing to land right on her toothpaste and squirting it all down her pajama pants. "Why am I such a clutz?!" 

Cat Noir POV  
He jumped off his baton, landing on Marinette's balcony. Cat Noir loved hanging out with Marinette like this each night, even if it was only in his superhero form. He has gotten to know the small girl so well, when at school she freaks out and can't even get a sentence out to him without stammering. Chat wished they could be this close with him as Adrien. He noticed she wasn't outside but that she had left her balcony door open. He took that as his invitation and let himself in. He could hear water running and called out to let her know he was there, but wasn't sure if she could hear him or not. He was sure though that she'd be out soon so decided to wait in her room for her. He'd been in Marinette's room before, but never really paid attention. She had the Jagged Stone album on her desk. She had designed the cover for that one, which he found impressive and had admired her for. It was one of his favorite albums by Jagged Stone. He looked around the room to various sketches and picture on the walls. Were all those posters even there before? He wondered what kinds of things she liked. He got up to take a closer look.  
Wow.  
They were all of him. Not as Chat Noir but as Adrien.  
Chat walked around, counted more than ten posters, taking note that one of them featured him in his underwear, a solid black pair of boxer briefs with his father's brand name written across the waistband. That one was positioned just above her bed.

An eyebrow went up.  
"She couldn't, could she?"  
Oh, but she did.  
And he heard it. So faint he almost missed it.

A small moan coming from Marinette's bathroom.

And then another.  
Like a moth to a flame he slowly walked closer to the sounds, unable to help himself. He got closer and closer until he could see through the crack where she had left the door slightly ajar.

The sight he saw was enough to put him in the hospital.

He could see her, all of her. This small girl from class he always thought of as just a friend with her head back and face flushed, fingers trailing to places he'd never even thought about before. He took in all of it; her small, pale frame, the way her hair was out of it's usual pigtails and curled perfectly around her face, how small and pink her nipples looked and he realized how badly he wanted to take one of them in his mouth.  
His breath caught in his throat.  
Shit. Did he really just think that. Marinette was supposed to be a friend. What in the hell was wrong with him!

He was mentally cursing and about to turn around and leave before he did anything he would regret. He especially felt low for spying on his friend like that. But then he heard another sound, this one freezing him to the spot.

"Ad-rien…"

He couldn't look away. He heard her breath pick up followed by a breathy moan.  
Her petite frame stretched out, one leg hanging over the side of the bathtub giving him the perfect view of..

"fuck.."

He got hard instantly. He needed to go, this wasn't right. But he couldn't move.  
He watched as she picked up pace, the blush visible on her face, rocking her hips into her hand, her breathing getting faster and more jagged. The moans more frequent and closer together, as she continued to call out his name.  
He watched paralyzed as she added another finger to herself, twirling them around inside her, thrusting her hips to meet her own hand.

And then a light, a wicked little light, went off inside of his head. He looked around the room at all the posters Marinette had of him, looked back at the bathroom door, and smiled devilishly. It looks like for once his Kwami had rubbed off on him. He was about to show everyone how mischievous this cat could really be


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Noir could hear her breathing hitch and could tell she was almost there. He listened to her moaning and mewing and his mischievous grin grew wider each time she called his name. And there, right as she was at her peak..  
"Marinette, you here? It's Chat!"  
"Ahhhhhhh! Uh..uhm..Y-yeah! I-I'll be out in a se-second!"!"  
He could hear water splashing everywhere as he assumed she just jumped out of her skin. 

A few minutes later she emerged into the bedroom. Chat had no idea how he never noticed how breath-taking she was before. She had the most beautiful blue eyes that were looking right at him, and wore her hair in a messy blue bun, sporting her newest Jagged Stone tshirt, black knee socks with three white stripes at the tops, and a pair of solid black lace underwear. He was going to have some fun with her, and wasn't wasting any time.

"Sorry," apologized Marinette, "I thought you weren't coming."

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting my princess. Though, judging by the flush on your cheeks, perhaps I was interrupting something?"

Her face instantly lit bright red but her stubborn attitude tried to retain a poker face. "You wish lover-boy!"

He smirked. She had brought out a side of him he didn't even know existed until tonight, and mercy was the last thing it knew.

"And this Adrien you were calling out for," he snickered, "you seem to have quite the crush."

"I-I-..that's n-none of your business!"

"Me-owtch my princess, I'm wounded. And here I was," he took two steps and took her chin in his hand, pointing her face to look at him, his lips only inches from hers, "here I was hoping it would be my name escaping from those precious lips of yours."

She gulped. Normally as ladybug she could just brush him off, but this time is different. The look in his eyes, almost predatory. He has never come on this strongly. She was frozen on the spot, her cheeks feeling hotter than they've ever burned before.

"Saying his name like that but then coming out here to meet me in your underwear, I would almost say you were trying to make me jealous. Did you miss me that much?" His cocky grin grew ever wider. "I would be happy to give you every feeling you were fantasizing about in there, if only you'd ask nicely."

Marinette tried to argue back, her face red and the words coming out rushed, "I-I got toothpaste on my p-pants and didn't know you would be here! I-I don't know what's gotten into you Chat but I'm saving myself for someone."

"Who? Adrien Agreste?" Her eyes went wide and he chuckled.

"We'll see about that." The look her teammate gave her sent chills down her spine, and a heartbeat between her legs, more so than she would ever want to admit.  
He grabbed her arms, holding them above her head, snaking his other arm around the small of her back to pull her against him, and in one swift motion, grinded against her while dragging the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip. She squirmed, trying like hell to keep face, and not give away how much her body was already betraying her. But she couldn't control herself, her back arching a little bit while she gasped in surprise. He took this as his invitation, beginning to explore the inside of her mouth with his tongue, occasionally biting her bottom lip. Swirling his tongue around hers, enjoying the sweet taste of the hot chocolate she was drinking earlier.

He grinded against her again.

She couldn't believe how quickly her body was giving in, her head getting dizzy. She tried to suppress a moan but didn't catch it in time, moaning into the handsome black cat's mouth.

He smirked. If looks could kill, she just shot him one that would do the job.

She had never seen a cockier, sexier, and more deadly smile in her life.

"Still sure you're not wanting this?"  
She glared at him, and the cat responded by grinding his length against her again. She bit her lip to suppress the moan. It was so hard against her! Fuck, that felt amazing.  
"What the hell is wrong with me," she thought. She could feel the heat pooling between her legs, and feel the fabric down there stick. Her whole body was heating up, leaving her helpless and panting for air. He continued his attack, trailing kisses down her jaw, down her neck, stopping to bite on the soft patch of skin where he could feel her pulse. Her head threw back with a soft scream escaping her lips and her legs gave way beneath her.  
"You see princess, I stopped you right before climax earlier. Your body is crying for it. But I'm not going to give it to you unless you ask."  
He went back to sucking on her neck; leaving a hicky. HIS mark on her. He wants everyone to see that Marinette belongs to him.  
With all the attention and sensations she was feeling, Marinette couldn't think straight, her head was spinning. She whimpered. This sudden attack was too much, and all she could think about is how all she wants is more. Her body was so sensitive, the pulsing between her legs was almost painful. She couldn't take it much longer. Her body screamed for release and all she could do was think about the feeling of Chat's toned body pressed up against hers and wiggle against him, desperate for any kind of attention to get her to climax.

She was putty in his hands.

He picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist, grinding his cock against her entrance through the thin material of her panties, making quick rhythm. He didn't know how much more he could take himself. She screamed against him, hips moving fast to rub against him. He pressed against her faster and faster, feeling how wet she was through her panties.  
"looks like my little princess is enjoying this. But I want to be sure you want this. You have to say please."

She was way past her breaking point. She started to call out "please" when he pulled her shirt up and wrapped his mouth around one of her perk little nipples. Every bit of the word came out jumbled.

Her body was growing hotter.

"Plea-nnnnnmmmm!"

"What was that princess? I don't think I heard you."  
He was having too much fun with this, and she couldn't wait anymore. Before he could play anymore tricks she screamed out, "I can't take it anymore! Please! God! Chat please fuck me!"  
"As you wish my princess."  
He lifted her up by her ass and carried her over to the bed, dropping down on top of her, resting between her legs. Chat quickly ripped her panties off and pulled her shirt over her head, causing her breasts to spring down. His breath caught and his mouth watered. He removed his own clothes with the exception of his mask, and grinded his raw length against her while taking one of her hard, pink nipples in his mouth. He began kneading the other breast with his free hand and twirling the nipple between his fingers. Her body was rolling beneath him. He could feel the heat coming off of her, the pleasure. He looked at her beneath him in nothing but her knee high socks, hair a rumpled sexy mess, face flushed, body covered in little beads of sweat, and head back moaning with each thrust against her. The best part was knowing that he was the one to do this to her.  
Chat wasn't going to last much longer. He pulled her face to his, his green eyes searching deeply into her blue ones.  
"Are you completely sure, before I do this? I don't want to hurt you."  
She didn't need any words. She nodded and grinded her hips against him, closing her eyes to the pleasure. That was all the invitation he needed. He lined himself up at her entrance, captured her swollen lips with his own, and thrust inside her, making her his.  
It was unlike anything he had ever felt. It was warm, and she was so wet, and even without moving he could feel how tightly she was squeezing around him. He was going to lose himself inside of her. He looked at her to be sure she was ready for him to move. She bucked her hips and that was it. He pulled back and dove into her with a force and speed he never knew possible. He moved in and out sliding into her again and again. She was rolling her hips back against him and it was taking him over the edge. His hands wandering, feeling every dip and curve of her soft body, exploring her inside and outside all at the same time. Feeling her muscles move beneath him. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over them both as they screamed into each other. The ecstasy soon became too much, as they both cried out each others names. She tightened around him in one last scream, and with a low growl erupting from his chest, he shot every drop of his load inside of her walls.  
Afterwards they lay panting and wrapped together.

"So, you said you were saving yourself for Adrien Agreste?"  
He grinned, the sexiest grin you could imagine before taking Marinette's lips in his as he detransformed. When he pulled away all Marinette could see was the face of her biggest crush and the love of her life, Adrien Agreste, looking at her with the same cocky grin as Chat Noir.  
"Bad Kitty," she chuckled, before snuggling into him and falling asleep.


End file.
